Grenades
$360 (Purchased in Las Venturas) $3,000 (GTA Advance) $360 (GTA Liberty City Stories & GTA Vice City Stories) $270 (Phil's Shooting Range discount; GTA Vice City Stories) $1,000 (GTA IV) $700 (Gun van) $350 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $150 (GTA V) $135 (Bronze medal discount) $127 (Silver medal discount) $112 (Gold medal discount) $250 (GTA Online) |unlock = Last Requests (GTA III) Doberman (GTA San Andreas) Driving Mr Leone (GTA Liberty City Stories) Soldier (GTA Vice City Stories) Deconstruction for Beginners (GTA IV) Street of Rage (GTA Chinatown Wars) Franklin and Lamar (GTA V) Rank 15 (GTA Online) |related = Remote Grenade Pipe Bomb |origin = |caliber = |firemode = Throwable |reticle = None Generic (GTA IV; lock-on) |anim = Grenade (3D Universe) Thrown (HD Universe) |flags = }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} |filename = Grenade (All games) grenadefrag (GTA V, model name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} Grenades are throwable devices which have been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto 2. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, grenades shared the same form of a small fragmentation grenade, bearing a striking resemblance to the . Depending of the game, each grenade has certain design features. The GTA III rendition had a green scheme with a rugged "pineapple" pattern; the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition has a black color; and the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories has a brownish color with yellow markings on it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grenade in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes has a new appearance, closely based on the , a variant of the M26A1 with an extra safety (called the "jungle clip") attached to the safety lever. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition appears to have a combined design between the GTA III iteration and the GTA IV one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the grenade re-adopts the design featured in GTA IV, but with a much cleaner appearance and featuring markings, in a similar way to some M61 grenades (even featuring a "M61" marking on it). Performance 3D Universe Grenades are highly destructive to both people and objects, including vehicles. Conventional vehicles can be destroyed with a single grenade, and people will almost always be killed if within the blast radius. Grenades are ideal for taking out enemies hiding behind cover, and for scattering tight-knit groups of foes. Grenades can, of course, be just as dangerous to the player as to enemies, and must be deployed carefully to avoid the grenade bouncing back to the player. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can drop a live grenade to the ground, but must run for cover before it detonates. One can also 'cook' a grenade (hold onto it while it counts down) for a short time before throwing it. It begins beeping if it is held for too long, and if not thrown, will explode in the player's hands, causing Niko/Johnny/Luis to get wasted. In Grand Theft Auto IV, grenades are in fact much more lethal to the player than to enemies -- unless a grenade explodes very close to an enemy, they will likely survive, despite being thrown by the explosion. Grenades can be dropped while driving, and are more effective for in-car use than Molotov Cocktails, due to their far superior radius of effect, however the player must take care to remain on the move while using grenades — the player's own car can easily be caught in the explosion if it does not move on immediately. A popular multiplayer tactic is to cook a grenade, then walk up to a group of unsuspecting players and let it detonate; this tactic, called Martyrdom, is useful for killing a large group at the expense of the perpetrator's own life. This is only advised in Free Mode. The enemies will run away from a grenade that is about to explode, making it more challenging for the player against the enemies in open. GTA IV Overview ) |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Explosion only) |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the player can use the touch screen to throw Grenades at a distance in any direction. These can destroy a vehicle instantly and can kill enemies that are close to its blast radius. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, grenades function the same way as in GTA IV, the only difference being that the grenade is more effective on enemies and has a much quieter "beeping noise" so overcooking a grenade is far more lethal than before. Again, enemies can detect the oncoming grenades and are likely to move for their safety, although, because of the sensivity of NPCs compared to GTA IV, they will be likely stunned or wounded by the blast radius. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = Grenade-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model Grenade-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. Grenade-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Grenade_GTAA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' Sprites_Grenade_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites Grenade-GTAA-Ingame.jpg|In-game grenade in GTA Advance. Grenade-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Grenade-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CutsGrenade-TBoGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony'', Beta model. Grenade-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD icon Grenade-GTA3-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. Grenade-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) Grenade-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Grenade-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Grenade-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Grenades-GTAA-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Grenade-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Grenade-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Grenade-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Grenade-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Grenade-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Grenade FPS GTA V.png|Holding a Grenade in first person in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Players can pick 10 of them up in the mission Taking Out the Laundry. *Available from the Newport Ammu-Nation on Staunton Island after the completion of Last Requests. They cost $2,000. *Spawn outside every safehouse once the player collects 30 hidden packages. *Dropped by Military soldiers when killed. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Can be bought for $2,000 from Ammu-Nation. *Spawns near every safehouse after collecting 50 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Grenades can be purchased from the North Point Mall Ammu-Nation, for $300. *Washington Beach - Behind the Washington Beach Police Station (Only on Xbox, PC and later versions of the PS2, replacing the Tear Gas spawn point). *Little Havana - Inside the basketball court just west of West Haven Community Healthcare Center. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' General *Can be bought in the Ammu-Nation stores. Los Santos *Las Colinas - Beside a burnt wooden shack. *East Beach - In a corner of the multistorey carpark. *Idlewood - At the motel, on a balcony. *Santa Maria Beach - Near the end of Yacht Harbor, right beside the railing. San Fierro *Doherty - Spawns outside the Doherty Garage after photographing all 50 Snapshots. Tierra Robada *Bayside - In a small alleyway. Las Venturas *Rockshore East - On top of the southernmost building in the eastern complex. *K.A.C.C. Military Fuels - Inside the warehouse (only during Up, Up and Away!). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be purchased from Ammu-Nation after completion of Driving Mr. Leone, for $360. *Newport, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind Ammu-Nation. The player passes by the grenade during "Night of the Livid Dreads". *Portland Docks, Portland - On the back of the black boat to the left of the blue freighter that you use on the mission "The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade" opposite side of the ramp near the Hidden package. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be purchased from the Downtown Vice City Ammu-Nation, or the Vice Point Mall Ammu-Nation, for $360; the price is decreased to $270 once the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - Behind the hospital by a tree and some bushes, just by the helipad. *Washington Beach - Next to the building in the center of an apartment complex near the Island Bridge. *Little Haiti - Next to one of the many shacks. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be bought for $350 from Ammu-Nation.net after the mission Street of Rage. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General *Can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops after completing the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, for $1,000. *They can also be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $700. Dukes *Steinway - Can be found in the fourth gated yard in an alley between Tinconderoga Ave and Trenton Ave. *Meadows Park - Can be found underneath the large steel globe in the larger fountain. *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the west end of the boat dock south of the aviation fuel storage facility to the southwest of the airport. Bohan *Fortside - Can be found in an alley between Folsom Way and Rykers Ave. Charge Island *Charge Island - Can be found on the catwalk above the oil refinery on the east end of the island. This is the same catwalk Niko and Packie use in the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. Algonquin *Star Junction - Can be found in an alley off Kunzite St, between the Magic Curtain Theater and the Celtica Hotel. *The Triangle - Can be found next to a large spool of electrical cable in the north side of the Columbus Ave construction site. *The Triangle - Can be found next to a manhole on the north side of the Frankfort Ave Libel construction site. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found in the alley between Iron St and Union Drive West. *Suffolk - Can be found atop the roof of the Globe Oil gas station on Feldspar St and Union Drive West. *Chinatown - Can be found on the second floor of the construction project on Bismarck Ave, south of Diamond St. Happiness Island *Can be found in the entrance hall to the statue, on the right. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found on the ledge of a building behind the Mr. Fuk's Rice Box restaurant. *Port Tudor - Can be found on a second-floor catwalk in a large boat repair warehouse on the docks. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It can be purchased at Ammu-Nation, for $150. *Vinewood Hills, found behind the big orange juice stand, at the end of the dusty road. *Harmony, Blaine County, found behind the old gas station. *At the end of the wooden pier, north of Alamo Sea. *Banham Canyon, at the north end of Ineseno Road, below the beach house, between the cement pillars at its west side. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation, for $250. *Available in the bunker's shooting range alcove after completing all challenges in Tier 1, as part of the Gunrunning update. Trivia General *In 3D Universe games (excluding GTA San Andreas), if the player throws a grenade in the water, the grenade will not show an explosion or waves created by explosion's vibrations, but the explosion's sound can still be heard. Also, if the player throws a grenade very high up in the air, the grenade again will not show an explosion (only seen in GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories). *In 3D Universe games, the player can take more than one direct grenade blast before dying. In HD universe games however, one direct grenade blast will kill the player. 3D Universe *In GTA San Andreas, if a grenade direct hits any victim, it will cause the target to fall to the ground. However, it's possible to kill a target with a direct hit of a grenade. *In GTA Liberty City Stories there is a (possibly) glitch involving the Grenade. Go to Callahan Point (near the road leading to some jettys). Sometimes there are a lot of cars that cross the road. Take a grenade and attempt to blow every vehicle in your sight, don't move around, just stay on Callahan Point. Every new car spawned and driving on the road must blow up. After some minutes, you will see some cars driving angrily onto you. The drivers are the ones you previously killed during the explosions, but will be driving different vehicles. They will attempt to ram and hit you to death. HD Universe *In GTA IV, it is possible to throw back grenades that have been thrown at the player. This can be done by picking up the grenade like any any other throwable object. *In the TBOGT files, there is an unused model of the grenade that looked taller and slimmer, with a safety lever of a grey color instead of a brownish one. It was possibly an alternative of the Grenade that was scrapped. *In GTA V, Chop will try to fetch grenades if thrown in place of a Ball. *On the Social Club image, the markings on the grenade reads "M61", which is a type of grenade used by the United States Army during the Vietnam War. In-game however, the markings read "M69A1", which is closer to the designation of the Grenade Launcher in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. **The "M69A1" might be also a reference to the 69. Navigation }}de:Granaten es:Granada nl:Grenade pt:Granada ru:Граната Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online